


Symphonious Solitude

by GalacticTwink



Category: Dream SMP -Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Avian Charles | Grian, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, In-character, Non-graphic descriptions of injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trauma, Voidwalker Xisumavoid (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned dream/george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Fundy asks for help. He’s had enough after disastrous and heartbreak and backstabs and loss he finally snaps under the strain. When he doesn’t have anyone in his own server to turn to he cries out into the void and hopes that someone answers him. And they do. Whisked to a world bigger and brighter than Fundy thought could exist, he almost doesn't believe strangers could be so determined to not leave him to die. After a lifetime of feeling alone, maybe being a Hermit wouldn't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Symphonious Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Dream SMP is something I've recently gotten into myself but I've been a hermitcraft fan for quite a while! I'm really excited about this fic and I've actually penned up a lot of lore already (and 6k words of the actual fic lol)!

I pull my knees against my chest, sniffing pathetically as I struggle to stop myself from crying any more than I already have. I’m already so cold, if I keep getting myself wet I’ll never be able to stop shivering. There’s a leak somewhere in here, a thin layer of water covering the stone floor beneath me soaking through my clothes and chilling me to the bone. I swear I can see my breath.

Maybe it’s my fault for making a shelter in such a shitty place, it’s basically a pit I found in the ground and blocked off from the outside. I needed to get out of the rain, but this cave is so shallow the cold droplets are dripping down onto me anyway- now just tainted with pieces of dirt. I wouldn’t be surprised if the place caved in around me.

I have nowhere else to go. I have no one I can go to. I’m alone, clutching my last torch in my shaking fingers- light flickering in the small space but providing me no warmth. I try to think of somewhere, anywhere, I could hide. An abandoned base? Someone that’s out of the loop enough to let me inside? I don’t even know where I am- I didn’t make any way for me to find the way back home. I think again of the looks on my friends faces, hardened by betrayal and distrust. That isn’t my home anymore.

With trembling fingers I check my communicator, chancing a look at my coordinates. I’m so far from spawn, there’s nothing out here. But maybe Techno-

I flinch without meaning to, my uncle’s eyes glaring down at me from my memory- the tip of his sword inches from my neck. No. I can’t go to him. I’m thousands of blocks from even his base anyway, further than Dream has let us stray. I wonder where our world boarder is. I know we have one, there’s no way he would give us that much freedom, but he’s never told us how far out we can go. I wonder…

Pushing away the thin layer of leaves I used to plug up the entrance, I look outside. It’s still pouring, rain falling in sheets that I can barely see through. But I look back at the small cave, just as cold and wet as it is out there, and I step outside. The wind nearly blows me over, pulling at my clothes and throwing freezing water in my face. I’ve already decided.

I shiver, pulling my jacket tightly around my body to keep in the little heat I have as I trudge through the damp grass- thankful for my thick boots keeping my feet dry as I stomp through puddles. Plains biomes are unforgiving in storms, lightning stroking somewhere in the distance making my whole body flinch harshly. I have nowhere to hide if it strikes near me. Briefly, I wonder if Dream can control that kind of thing.

Eventually, I see it. The shimmering boarder blocking off our part of this world from the rest of its infinite possibilities. From bedrock to build height, there’s no way for me to get through. But if I could.. would he know? Would his admin powers let him pass through with ease to punish me?

I reach out, the tips of my fingers white and shaking, to touch the mystical wall.

I cry out, the magic hovering in the air snapping me backwards onto the ground- pain licking up my arm and circling the wrist that dared to challenge it to boldly. God, it hurts. My fingertips are scorched, the red skin burning as feeling floods back to them all at once to scream in agony. My breathing ragged, I get up and stagger towards the barrier again. The same hand glances off the magic again, this time the sound of something snapping echoing in the empty plain. My blood splatters on the other side safely, my ass landing soundly on the ground for a second time. It’s not fair. Why can’t he let me go? Why can’t he let me have anything? Anyone? Why doesn’t he just kill me already? Fruitlessly, I consider begging Dream to give me a mercy killing. The same way my father went. No, I’m better than that. I’m better than him.

I cradle my injured wrist, wishing I had a potion or even something to eat to take the edge off the pain. My stomach growls. I suck in my gut as best I can to keep it from whining, the pathetic sound reminding me of how dire my situation has gotten.

How stupid could I be? I didn’t take a single thing I could’ve used with me- no food, no no diamonds, not even a single building block! My battered armor and nearly broken tools won’t get me anywhere out here. Maybe I’ll starve to death and get sent back to L’manburg. I’m not sure if my ruined home would be any more safe for me now.

I turn my still working wrist to look at my communicator’s display, forcing my fingers to move across the touchscreen. I can’t ask for help here, but maybe… I exit this smp’s chat rooms, an almost empty screen looking back at me. I don’t belong to any other servers. I don’t have any other friends online to help me. Besides, I have no way to get out and they wouldn’t be able to get in.

Instead, I click onto the global chat. A wall of rooms and servers opens up to me. I don’t know which one to pick, clicking one with a handful of people online who might want to talk- the room labeled simply ‘The End’. Hopefully they don’t only mean the dimension.

_ItsFundy entered the chat._

I begin to type without thinking, fingers struggling to form thoughts on a broken wrist. My vision blurs, keeping me from reading my lengthy message. It pops into the chat and I’m suddenly embarrassed for taking up so much of the screen, a twang of guilt pinging in my chest.

_< ItsFundy> Sorry_

_< ItsFundy> I guess I just want someone to say goodbye to_

Everything goes dark around me, edges of my vision fading mercifully just before my head hits the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
